


Open Beta

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Category: Anthropomorfic - Web 2.0
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Open Relationship, Yuletide, Yuletide 2009, Yuletide Madness, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that LJ isn't special any more. It's that there's something awfully gorgeous walking by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Beta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/gifts).



> Thank you so much to my last-minute beta, to the #yuletide chat room, and to melannen for the prompt!

She was slick, shiny, new, and aloof--she strode into the club in a red miniskirt, hair falling down her back in curls. Fandom looked up from her blueberry cosmo and couldn't help tracking the woman's ass with her eyes.

"What?" LJ said after a second.

"Huh? Nothing." Fandom jerked her gaze steadfastly back to the table and took another sip of her drink. Her mouth felt dry, suddenly. She licked her lips and tasted chap; wished she had remembered to stick her lip gloss in her bag.

LJ's eyes flashed in the dimness. "You always want to dance with other people when we go out."

Fandom thought, but didn't say--not out loud, anyway--_If you didn't spend so much time sucking up to your other friends, I wouldn't need to._ She pushed herself to her feet instead. "I just wanna dance, okay? Stop judging me."

LJ stood herself, leaving her appletini on the table. "Come home when you're tuckered out," she said bitterly.

Fandom watched her go. Part of her wanted to go with her. To grab her and pull off her too-chic cardigan and push her up against the wall, hot and rough, tasting the alcohol on her tongue, fingers tangling in her golden hair. Like it used to be when it was just them, before LJ'd gotten hooked up with her new circle of friends--before she'd made it big in the social world, started trading favors with Six Apart and Photobucket and staying out all night partying with people Fandom used to be able to avoid and now found herself rubbing elbows with in the hallways of their new house.

Fandom had never felt comfortable in those circles. She always felt the awkward loner at the party, in glasses too thick to be fashionable, comfy sweaters and blue jeans instead of cocktail dresses and heels. She had to stay by the door in case she had an anxiety attack. She was always terrified of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time or talking about sex too loudly. It used to be that LJ would make her feel better about herself, would intervene whenever Fandom was being pushed in a conversation and give her a safe space to talk, would curl up next to her to read porn. Nowadays it felt like LJ was too busy with her new friends to care.

But she was still special, and beautiful, and walking out the door.

"Hey, girl," a low alto voice said at her shoulder.

It was the woman in the red miniskirt. She grinned lasciviously as Fandom tried to keep herself from turning and running. "Um. Hi."

"I'm new in town. My name's Dreamwidth. What's yours?"

"Uh, F-Fandom," she stammered.

"Nice to meet you, Fandom," Dreamwidth said. "Wanna dance?"

It was easier when she was dancing. Dreamwidth was sexy and slinky and knew all these new moves, and sometimes it was hard to follow her. But she slowed down and took Fandom's hands after a while and pulled her close, and they just rocked together, and Dreamwidth was moving her hands up and down Fandom's back like she just couldn't stop touching her. Fandom was nervously trying to keep her hands away from Dreamwidth's ass and not quite managing it.

"So who was your friend?" Dreamwidth asked lazily.

"Um," Fandom said. "That's LJ. She's... I live with her."

"Oh?" Dreamwidth turned them in a slow circle, slipping her hands lazily into the back pockets of Fandom's jeans. "You guys exclusive?"

Fandom gave a brief thought to the parade of boys and girls through their place lately. "No..."

"I can work with that," Dreamwidth said, then stood on tiptoe for a moment to kiss Fandom gently on the mouth.

It was electric, that first touch, feather-light and brief, and her mouth tasted like rum and lime. Fandom suddenly felt like she could sense all her nerves individually, tiny prickles outlining the sweat between her fingers and the small of Dreamwidth's back, warm circles rubbing where the swell of Dreamwidth's breasts pressed against hers, hot tingles running where Dreamwidth curled her fingers into Fandom's ass through her jeans.

Fandom gasped. "Oh--I..."

"Wanna come back to my place?" Dreamwidth murmured.

"I don't know--I've never--"

"I have protection," Dreamwidth continued. "And I really wanna see you naked."

Dreamwidth's apartment was right next to the club. It was tiny but neat; LEDs illuminated every surface and an iPod dock was pumping out "For Your Entertainment" by the time they sprawled on her bed. Dreamwidth's mouth was hot and hungry as she kissed over and over down from Fandom's navel over the thatch of her pubic hair. She pressed little butterfly kisses with just a hint of tongue down the crease of Fandom's right leg, then reached under her bed and pulled out a dental dam.

"Oh," Fandom said as Dreamwidth pressed the latex over her mons, following it closely with her mouth--she'd never used one before with LJ, and she worried for a second before the hot lick Dreamwidth dragged up and over her labia wracked her with waves of tingles. "Oooh!"

"Mmmm," Dreamwith hummed, mouth moving softly against her folds. She pushed her nose forward, tiny nubbin of pressure moving like a finger up and yes! bumping her clit, once and yes! then twice.

Fandom stuck her hand in her mouth to moan into as Dreamwidth's mouth moved up, sucking and tasting, tongue dancing up until she licked straight across her clit again, and Fandom stifled a squeal.

"Oh, man," Dreamwidth panted. "I just wanna give you... everything... orgasms..."

Fandom swallowed against her wrist. "You don't mind if I read porn?"

"I'd love it. I'd love to watch you. I'd love to help you find the best bits." Dreamwidth licked up and down again, and it felt oh-so-good, pressing her open and jolting against her clit again with her tongue.

"You--oooh... you don't mind if I say awful things sometimes? I can't help myself, sometimes I just... I just say things without thinking..."

"It's okay," Dreamwidth said.

"You won't tell?"

"I'll keep your secrets," Dreamwidth said, and kissed right on her clit again so bright and hot.

Fandom gasped, then said, "But I can't... I can't leave her..."

"It's okay, baby," Dreamwidth said. Fandom looked down and she was smiling wickedly. "I can work with her, too."

And oh, that image, Fandom could suddenly picture, the two of them, Dreamwidth and LJ, touching each other, kissing each other, then both of them taking turns and putting their hands and tongues right where Dreamwidth was putting hers right now, licking and sucking over and over again, and Fandom came with a shriek as Dreamwidth pressed her mouth to her pussy and devoured her.

"Oh, God," Fandom said as Dreamwidth climbed up the bed. "I think... I think this is gonna be great."

Dreamwidth kissed her, long and sweet, and said, "You just tell me anything you want."


End file.
